


I promise you 'forever'

by Korimizu



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korimizu/pseuds/Korimizu
Summary: The magician’s stare was comfortable but there was something in his candour that worried Shinichi. Kaito was unusually quiet today, not like himself at all.





	I promise you 'forever'

“I’ll be taking my leave!” 

Shinichi waved politely to his colleagues. 

It was Friday and the detective finally had time off after a hectic week. He was indeed living up to the infamous ‘murder magnet’ nickname, running into case after case. Shinichi let out a soft sigh as he pushed the lift button, his brain now set on five percent battery. Although pleased that tomorrow was going to be the start of his weekend, the thought of having to tackle the evening crowd home was dreadful. 

The sun was sinking lower and the light of the day had been completely drained by the time the detective stepped out. The air was cool and smelt faintly of vehicle exhaust fumes. Despite the time, the city’s hustle and bustle never came to a halt. Shinichi walked around the corner of his office building, planning his weekend activities in his head. 

A movement in the shadows had him frozen. 

Shinichi took a step back and pat his pocket for any weapon but felt nothing. His first instinct told him to run but eventually decided to be silly and walked ahead regardless. Without warning, a heavy weight clung onto him from behind and Shinichi recognized the familiar scent instantly. 

“Kaito,”

The said person almost laughed.

“Yo, great detective.” 

Shinichi clicked his tongue. “Stop creeping up on me.” 

“I wasn’t,” Kaito shifted to face him with a grin, his handsome features now obvious under the dim street light. Shinichi could have sworn the older this man aged, the more alluring he grew. “You’re just too cautious.”

The detective wanted to argue about how he could have just greeted him like a normal person but another concern cropped up in his head. He was certain Kaito had night performances on Fridays so... 

“What are you doing here?” 

The mischievous magician only responded by reaching for his forearm and pulling him towards the driveway where his car was parked. He sat Shinichi down at the front passenger seat and secured him with the seat belt, almost as if he was trying to steal him away. 

“Are you ready for our date, Shinichi?” 

The detective raised a brow at his boyfriend. “What did you plan, idiot?” 

“It’s been so long since we’ve gone outtt~” Kaito whined, hands stroking the wheel and ready to switch gears. Shinichi shook his head but agreed anyway. 

How could he say ‘no’ when the magician asked with such a smile? 

Their first stop was at Shinichi’s favourite café that served his favourite lemon pie. Half a dozen customers glanced up as the door swung open and the detective smiled at the young couples, shy and awkward, pretending to be here out of convenience. But perhaps they were just the same before? 

Memories returned to Shinichi despite the café’s new renovation. They used to come to here frequently as teenagers but stopped ever since work took over their lives. Shinichi took a moment to drink in the nostalgic aroma of the place. “Are you reminiscing the past?” 

“Mmm, it wouldn’t hurt, right?” 

Kaito offered him a small smile as they occupied an empty table. It didn’t take long for a waitress to come by and the magician went ahead to order for them, knowing all his lover’s favourites like the back of his hand. 

The food wasn’t special but they tasted just like home. The couple had a long chat about anything and everything in the air and Shinichi noticed Kaito’s face more excited than ever, giddy even. His focus was shattered and filled with nervous anticipation. There was a gentle laugh from within, one that only showed in his eyes. 

There was something about today that made Shinichi feel so young inside… but not in a childish way. 

Following their meal, Kaito suggested that they catch a movie. It wasn’t the artsy, enigmatic films that the magician took more interest in but the mystery and action and Shinichi couldn’t be happier. 

Well, it has been a long time after all. 

The detective gawked at the overly caramelised popcorn that Kaito munched over the trailers and wondered how the magician’s sweet tooth remained the same all these years. But once the movie started, Kaito reached for his hand hesitantly and held it there like they were new lovers. Shinichi melted whenever those hands touched him, like he belonged to Kaito and Kaito belonged to him. Despite being curious about his boyfriend’s sudden shyness, Shinichi took his eyes off the screen and rested his head into him.

They never had to speak to enjoy each other’s company. It was in the soft way they touched and the gaze that lingered regardless of whatever was displayed on the screen. Should he have eternity with this man, Shinichi could sink into serenity, just content to be close. 

After the movie, the detective checked his watch – 11:26 pm. 

He was sure it was time for them to head home until Kaito declared that there was one more place he wanted to go. 

Shinichi tried to keep himself awake but found himself in and out of consciousness. With Kaito’s soft humming and the smooth vibrations of the car, the soporific effect was irresistible and the detective soon drifted off to sleep. 

A gentle kiss on his lips brought him back. 

They were at the peak of a hill it seemed. Allowing himself a quick smile, Kaito led him out by the hand and chose a nice spot amongst the well-trimmed grass. There wasn’t a cloud in the star-speckled sky as they sat together watching the majestic skyline of Tokyo. 

“Are you cold?” 

Before Shinichi could even give a response, the magician wrapped a knitted blanket around them. Then he placed an arm around him and pulled him nearer as if holding him wasn’t quite enough. In that moment of feeling Kaito so close, Shinichi felt so loved and safe. 

The rest of the people watching the same view became nothing at all, it was just the two of them. Shinichi liked being alone with the magician. They were so relaxed in each other’s company, so quiet simply enjoying each other’s presence. The city below them felt so wide and free, lights glittered everywhere as if the stars had dropped to the earth. It had reminded him of when… 

“Shinichi, do you remember the first time I told you I like you?” 

Shinichi looked right at him. 

Of course, he remembers. It was hardly a whisper but the magician didn’t specifically use the word ‘like’. The first time was under a perfect starry sky eight years ago. The detective threw his usual insults at the internationally wanted thief who held the stolen gem up to the sky. But he remained silent. 

No arrogant retorts. 

‘Not what you wanted?’ Shinichi asked. He could tell by those slumped shoulders how tired the thief was and how… lonely he felt inside. Then with eyes cast to the ground, he walked up to Shinichi and wrapped his arms around him. His lower lip quivered as words slowly made their way out of his mouth.

_‘I only want you.’_

And Shinichi believed him. He believed him because it felt like he did. He asked to see those honest eyes and to hear his name. 

“You mean when you were still that stupid thief?” 

Kaito chuckled.

“Yeah,” his attention was fixed on the messy twisting threads of light below. “Ironic, right? A detective and a thief.” 

The magician’s stare was comfortable but his voice gave him away. There was something in his candour that worried Shinichi. Kaito was unusually quiet today, not like himself at all while Shinichi was used to the rambling and the quick wit. Studying his boyfriend’s face, there was no sadness, no anger nor anything bothering him so why… 

“Kai–” 

“I love you, Shinichi, I always will.” 

Kaito turned to face him. His blue eyes were the ocean, so full of life yet so uncertain. But it wasn’t the colour of his eyes that made Shinichi’s heart pound so heavily in his chest. It was what floated inside them – Affection. 

The warm hands that always reassured Shinichi his world was safe reached for him. They shook gently as Kaito brought his left hand up to his lips for a kiss. 

“Can I make you mine forever?” 

Shinichi peered down.

A ring. 

He almost laughed. When and how did the magician manage to put this on him? 

Kaito pouted when his detective didn’t give him a reply. “I–I know I’m not the best, Shinichi, I can’t compare to how beautiful you are and I’m immature and noisy. But I-I promise to take care of you and make you happy. And–and I–“ 

“Idiot.” 

Shinichi gave up on hiding and smiled in the way that melted Kaito’s heart every single time. He was so tempted to hit him. Kaito was loved by the prettiest of girls, ever since his time as KID and now, being a famous magician with such dashing looks all the more. 

He could have had anyone but Kaito only wanted him. And having him love him as much as he does, every single moment of every day was like a miracle. Kaito should have known this by now. His answer would always be the same, forever and ever.

Heart fluttering, Shinichi leaned in for a soft kiss. 

“I was all along.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another one shot. And a fluffy one this time!
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you've enjoyed this, please feel free to check out my other works! Kudos and comments are also very much appreciated!
> 
> Have a great day/night!  
-Korimizu


End file.
